Dark secrets and a dark past
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: Summery: At age 5 her torture began. At age 12 her torture ended. But when her past comes back to haunt her will she stand alone or will she finally find someone who cares and will help her. Warning Rape in chapters!
1. Chapter 1

A small figure sat curled up at the corner of a small dark room on a bed. The only light provided for her was that of a small window with a cat who watched her vigilantly. Tears courses down her cheeks creating hot trails. Her clothing was dirty and stained with red.

Suddenly the door to the closet opened slowly, tauntingly yet revealed nothing but a shadowed figure within the darkness. No sound came from the figure at the door. The snell of alcohol came from the figure. The small girl seemed to freeze in unbridled fear.

"Hello sweetheart." a mans voice sounded out. "Daddy wants to play with you again." he said as a he moved out from within the shadows. He was tall, tan, and muscular. His eyes held nothing but sadistic glee and anticipation for what was to come.

Her eyes widened in fear and if possible more tears courses down her face. She tried to press her small body against the wall as if the disappear but to no anvil. "No!" she managed to shout out over her fear. The man smirked. "Don't you wanna play?" and his hands grabbed her ankles. She screamed as her nails racked at the floor to try and escape. "No! Please daddy no!" she cried. The cat jumped down at the man and moved to scratch at his face. The man grabbed the cat and through it at the wall no doubt braking some bones. Yet he still did not release the girl. He laughed at her attempts his mouth smelling of alcohol.

The little girl clawed at the floor as he began to drag her out the room. Blood began to seep from her finger rips from her struggles. "Come now princess let's have some fun." his laughter increased as did her screams as he dragged her into the closet into a secret door in it.

"Wasn't that fun my little Kagome?" the man questioned as he fixed his clothing. He looked in the mirror and frowned. Somehow she had managed to scratch his face! He turned angry eyes at her. "Now why would you do that to my face." he sneered. The girl Kagome flinched in pain as she tried to move causing blood to flow down her legs. Her clothing torn beyond repair and stained in blood. His eyes grew harder as anger began to seep into his voice. "Answer when I talk to you Kagome!" he screamed as he raised his fist. "How dare you mark my face!" Kagome began to cry as she sailed to the floor blood falling from her already bloodied mouth. "I'm sorry daddy!" she pleaded. And just like that his anger vanished. "Very well but be ready your mother should be home in a few." he said then bent down to her level. His breath and lips brushes against her ear as he whispered. "Tell your mother about anything and I will come back to play some more Kagome." his voice held nothing but dark promises. Kagome nodded not wanting for his to be near her again or touching her but she knew he would be back for more and soon.

"Kagome, Kagome,

The bird in the cage." he began recite the song the children from around them had created seeing as all hated and hurt her. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome

Beautiful yet full of taint

You were created from hate

So is your destined fate

Within the crate face your fate

You shall not escape

As we wait you the bate

We wish to create what was intended by fate

A monster is our goal with a tainted soul

We wish to break you will this brake you?" and he laughed when she covered her ears to try and prevent herself from hearing him. "will this brake you Kagome? I hope so." he said as he left the room.

Kagome curled up within herself. Why did daddy hurt her? Why did he hate her? She tried the best she could to try and figure out what went wrong. What did? All she could come up with at the end was her hatred, sorrow, and disgust. Why her? What did She do to everyone for them to hurt her? She hated them. She hated him! Hated! Slowly she got up and went out of the secret room hidden by the wallpaper and out the closet into her room. She got to work and cleaned herself up as well as the blood on the floor.

Kagome looked in the mirror. A broken girl stared back at her. The girls eyes held dark circles under her eyes. Her eyes held a tormented fearful look yet a fire within. She turned away in disgust.

"Kaggi I'm home! Look what I brought from France!" her stepmothers kind voice brought her out of her thoughts. She zoomed down the stairs and into her arms.

"Mama Jade!" she shouted as she cried into her chest. Jade's eyes widened in worry. "Honey what's wrong? Are you ok?" she questioned. Kagome felt eyes burning into her head and looked over Jade's shoulder. Her father stood their a finger to his mouth in a shushing motion and shook his head. "N-Nothing I just missed you." she chocked out. Jade although not so convinced nodded "If you say so." but then brightened up. "I got you the cutest dress from france!" and both proceded to look through the box her stepmother had brought, while her father watched hatred evident in his eyes as he looked at Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello,

I know many of you are probably disappointed that this is not a chapter but I have a request. I need someone to help write the following

Hearts and New Lives

Eyes

Call Changes All

and The Past Shall Always Repeat

Legacy

I know many of you have been pleading with me to write more chapters, but many things are happening now. A child in my brothers class wrote a threatening note and the teacher is blaming my brother, there are of course my medical issues such as;

1- I faint and have been in the hospital a lot. I have broken a bone, given myself a small concussion, and strain a ligament in the back of my neck the times I have fainted. No one can find out why I am having these episode that have been going on for years and it is only until now I have desided to speak about it after fainting on my mother in the hospital after having a horrible asthma attack.

2- my family has kind of slit apart and are taking sides in a fight we -more like mine- had

3- I am having surgery (which I have to go in again)

4- my horrible asthma attacks and chest pains. They get so back you can't move my body even an inch or I will start screaming in agony. I have even torn at my skin in my chest from clenching it so back with my nails.

5-high school

Please PM me or email me at 14 And if you have other stories you would wish to help with let me know. I will try to update soon.


End file.
